


we only see daylight (I only see you)

by gostorain



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon, Canon Future, F/F, and a final scene that made me SCREAM when I realized what I could do, catradora, catradora canon, literally my friends & I have not known rest since friday, lots of valid feelings, some self-reflection, we really got this guys, when I say I couldn't stop until I wrote this, wowza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gostorain/pseuds/gostorain
Summary: Adora & Catra navigate the weeks, months, years after beginning their new life.ora study of happiness & love through time
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 698
Collections: Gays in Etheria





	we only see daylight (I only see you)

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this & could not rest until it was done. it's not that long (just under 4k) but it has my whole soul. also I played heart pt 2 from the soundtrack on loop the ENTIRE time lol. title based on daylight by taylor. 
> 
> hope you guys enjoy <3

Catra had never realized how long a day truly is. Time had always slipped by—there was never enough. Someone was always chasing her, catching up.

But now, there is just so much of it.

In the beginning, she struggles with the slowing down of things. There is little other than instincts and reflexes in the way she moves, but with the quiet calm that swims through her days post-Prime, Catra has to _learn_ how to just float. 

Just be.

In the sort of unspoken thing between friends, they all live under one roof in the castle. Glimmer’s queenly duties become almost mundane, but the four of them are experienced enough— _grateful_ enough—to know that the simplicity is a gift. 

The castle is full of old rhythms for Bow and Adora, but Catra is surprised to find herself sitting every meal, sleeping every night under its roof alongside the other three. Although the high walls are familiar, the sprawling openness of the grounds leaves Catra in awe for whole moments. The concept of freedom is hard enough to grasp, but the physical space and room and light of Bright Moon is so different from her whole life in the Fright Zone that it feels...impossible. 

She wonders the merits of growing up like this, unaccustomed to darkness or how to move through shadows or what it feels like to make yourself smaller to fit. The Fright Zone’s cold, metallic hold was all she had ever known. The bases and tanks through the war, Prime’s ship—they had been no different.

Bright Moon is another universe. Even with Adora at her side, even with the certainty of her love warm and true in the center of Catra’s chest, she feels a shade darker than the colors all around them. She feels different. 

(She wonders if Adora felt strange at first too, like her skin had to stretch to take up more room. It’s a quick, decisive no.)

Being uncomfortable has always been a sort of default for Catra, but what is so _new_ is the patience and grace she is given with it. It’s as if all their time as enemies had culminated in an understanding, a familiarity that Bow and Glimmer leaned on to help her. It’s almost unreasonable how quickly they had absorbed her into their lives, the sweetness of their friendship unlike anything Catra had encountered. Melog’s faithful attention has her more attuned to her emotions than ever and although it’s easy to fall back on barbs and sarcasm, Catra finds herself working hard to lower her defenses.

Ever the quiet prowler, she explores the castle in pockets of time she has to herself. One afternoon, she discovers a set of stairs that leads to the top of the castle’s highest turret—a round, well-lit room facing west with a window ledge just wide enough to climb onto the thatched roof. 

Melog meows and nudges her hand, as if asking permission to stay behind. She smiles, reminded that they’re not unreservedly tied and scratches him behind the ears. He pads down the stairs with a meow as she swings herself out the window. 

It feels like she’s miles from the ground, wind whipping through her hair and around her ears. The sheer height would leave anyone else breathless, but in the weeks after the beginning of their new life, Catra finds it easiest to breathe way up above the rest of the world.

“There you are. I’ve been looking for you.”

“Hey, Adora.” 

“I figured you’d look for somewhere high up with a view.” She sits, sidling up close to Catra, knees up and under folded elbows. 

They look out into the horizon and Adora lets out a low whistle. “That is beautiful.”

The sky is exploding in a palette of purple, orange, and blue—the spectacular finale of a day spent. Adora’s eyes gleam in the light and Catra can’t take her eyes off of her.

They sit there, so small in the sounds and sky around them. A stratosphere between their world and the rest of the universe.

“Hey, you okay?” Adora asks, taking one of Catra’s hands. She rubs a thumb across the back of it and looks at her, eyes concerned and searching.

It figures that she’d notice.

Catra sighs, trying to parse out the words she wants to let out. Instead, Adora squeezes her hand gently and her carefully constructed dam breaks cleanly in two.

“I feel like I don’t belong here.” She gulps, lets out a small breath from the very bottom of her lungs. “I—I feel like I don’t know how to exist in a place like this, when it’s so quiet and peaceful.” Another breath, and a voice so small she can barely hear herself. “What if I’m made to live only in chaos?”

Adora is quiet, eyes a dark grey as they consider her words. Her thumb doesn’t stop moving across Catra’s knuckles, back and forth and back and forth with the rhythm of both their pulses.

“You know, when I first got here, I didn’t sleep for days.”

Catra’s eyebrows shoot up.

“It’s true. I couldn’t sleep because the bed was too soft and the uh—” she laughs under her breath, “the light of the night sky was too bright. Can you believe that? The _night_ sky was too bright.”

She looks at Catra, but away again.

“I didn’t recognize any of the food they gave me. I didn’t know what Swift Wind was when I first saw him. I didn’t know how to talk to people that weren’t a part of the rebellion and I’m pretty sure I had a headache for three months straight because of all the colors around here.”

“There’s no way. You...you look like you were built for a life like this.” Catra flips their hands over so Adora’s palm is up. Drags a finger across its lines, focusing on the edges and dips as she digs her heels into honesty. It’s still a fight, trying to get used to pouring herself out for others, for _Adora_ , to see. “That was one of the reasons why I was so _mad_. You fell into it so quickly and it seemed so easy. It hurt to think that you were never meant to live like we did.”

Adora smiles, sad but sweet.

“No, Catra. It was hard in the beginning. But you learn and get used to stuff and find that things can always be better, no matter what you’re used to.” She dips her head to catch Catra’s eyes. “And it’ll get better for you too. I promise.”

Catra sighs and leans back on both hands. The sun is gone now, the peaks of a handful of crescent moons rising in its stead.

“I don’t want to complain after everything we’ve been through. Everyone’s been so...nice. It’s been great here, I just—I thought something was wrong with me.”

“You’re not complaining. And there’s nothing wrong with you. You’re allowed to feel this way when things are so different.”

The unsettling buzz inside her falls away and the relief is almost physical. 

“Thank you.” She smiles at Adora, whose eyes absolutely sparkle in response.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to you being like this.” 

“What, surrounded by pink? Me neither.”

“No. _Happy._ I love it.” Adora leans back too and puts her head on Catra’s shoulder.

She turns, resting her nose in Adora’s soft, blonde hair. She had taken to leaving it down every few days and it never fails to make Catra’s heart grow three sizes.

“Love you,” she whispers.

“Love you, too.”

//

Time is a malleable, live thing. It slips and pauses and races at its own accord, and all Adora can do is look back every now and then, in awe of all that’s happened and all that’s become normal. 

She watches the sun rise every morning on a walk around the grounds with Swift Wind, while Catra discovers the joy of sleeping in. (On cool afternoons, Adora catches her lazing around in patches of sunlight filtering through stained glass windows and the image is often more than she can bear.) They sit by the fire at night, talking about everything and nothing. 

Glimmer cooks twice a week to get away from her bureaucratic responsibilities, even if they are few and far between in times of such peace. Bow has taken to teaching kids around the kingdom how to shoot a bow and arrow, and those less inclined on the more tangible magic of technology. They laugh, easier and more as the time since the war expands.

The squad visits a different kingdom for every holiday and makes time for their family of princesses whenever they can. Catra discovers a love for tea. Adora, a hate for reading.

Bow’s room remains untouched for more than a few days at a time. Catra and Adora sleep in a warm tangle, deeply and soundly.

One afternoon, Adora is getting ready to train with a visiting Frosta, Netossa and Spinnerella (their code word for a couple hours of Ice Ball) when Bow calls her name.

“Adora! Do you have a minute?”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

Bow is nervous, lips set in a firm line and eyebrows furrowed. It’s been so long since she’d last seen him like this—maybe a bit over a year, when green fire had threatened to break Etheria apart.

“I—I need your help.”

“Bow, are you okay? What—”

“I’m going to propose to Glimmer.” 

Adora’s heart explodes. 

“PROPOSE? AS IN MARRIAGE—”

Bow’s hand smacks over her mouth with frightening speed. 

“Yes, so I’d appreciate it if you didn’t announce it to the _entire kingdom._ ” He eases her free, as if worried she’ll burst again.

“Sorry,” she whispers. “Oh my goodness, this is...this is huge.”

“It is. But it also feels right. Like it’s a long time coming.”

“Wow. But, we’re so young?” 

Bow laughs and smiles, the worry lines disappearing in an instant. 

“We’re getting older all the time. And this,” he rubs a hand over his mouth and down his chin. Adora realizes with startling clarity that he’s grown into a spitting mix of his dads. “This is something I’m sure of.”

Adora weighs the words, turns them over in her head. (They feel like warm mornings, a gaze of green and blue.)

The corners of her lips turn up, soft and slow.

“I love you guys. How can I help?”

Bow hugs her. It’s what he does best.

“I’ve already ironed out the details with Catra. All you need to do is distract Glimmer tomorrow till noon.”

“Wait,” she almost slaps him away. “You planned this for _tomorrow_ and you’re just telling me now?” His words catch up to her step by step. “Wait again, you planned it with _Catra?_ ”

“Uh,” he’s back to looking nervous and rubs the back of his neck. “I’m sorry, Adora, it’s just. You’re terrible at keeping secrets.”

“I am—I am _not_ terrible at keeping secrets.” She is, however, incredulous at the totally unfounded accusation.

A laugh erupts behind her.

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that.”

She doesn’t need to turn around.

“Catra—”

“Do we need to remind you what happened with Perfuma’s surprise party last month?” 

“I—How was I supposed to know that she would hear me?”

“Adora,” Bow gives her a compassionate grin. “She was sitting right next to you.”

“I...forgot.” She had been so wrapped up in the excitement of a big party that she’d rather indiscreetly asked Scorpia what flavor the birthday cake was going to be.

Poor Scorpia—who herself was barely holding it together under the secret’s weight—had quickly folded under the gaze of her very floral girlfriend. They were lucky Perfuma was gracious enough to still act surprised the next night and thank them sincerely for such a wonderful party.

(To be fair, the cake was vanilla and blueberry so it was worth the question’s weight.)

“It’s okay, babe. We’ve got it all figured out. Sparkles is about to be swept off her feet.” Melog purrs and noses Adora’s hand as Catra throws an arm over Bow’s shoulder. The two laugh loud and boisterous.

The image of it is striking, leaving Adora breathless. It’s one of those moments that makes her aware of the passage of time around them, of the long road they’ve traveled all together. Her heart thumps with more love than she feels like she can hold in her body. She looks up and away, masking her sudden emotions with a small sigh.

“I don’t even want to know what you guys have cooked up together.”

“Once Catra convinced me to toughen up and finally talk to Micah about it, it kind of all just fell into place. I’m gonna need help from a bunch of people, but that’s what’s gonna make it special.”

“Catra convinced you to...wait, is that why Frosta, Netossa and Spinnerella are here?”

“There it is,” Catra smirks at her. It’s roguish and teasing, but still sets Adora aflame.

“How long have you been hiding this from me?” she says, lunging to chase them both. Bow almost squeals and Catra takes off.

“It’s been weeks of secret meetings!” she yells over her shoulder.

“Catra, stop making this worse!” Bow rushes to hide behind a bush. Melog pads over to him, content to just sit and watch the other two.

Adora catches Catra in no time, wrestling her down to the grass. But the victory is much less sweet with how much Catra’s is laughing at her.

“I can’t believe you,” she practically shouts.

“Hey, he came to me. Guess I’m the more romantic one.” A single, perfect eyebrow lifts.

“How did I not notice a single thing?”

“Maybe you’re just always distracted by how _amazing_ I am.” Catra’s teasing, but the ease of the light in her eyes, how wide her smile is, the idea of her and Bow working together for something like this. Adora pauses and finds that she can only agree.

She leans down and kisses her softly.

“You’re right,” she whispers against her lips. Catra’s chest hitches in surprise. Adora lifts her head a fraction. “You’re great for helping him.”

The old Catra would’ve looked away, reddening and denying all. But this Catra, _her_ Catra, smiles. Adora swings a leg off her and lets her sit up.

“You convinced him to talk to Micah?” 

Catra nods, running a hand through the tufts of her hair. “He was nervous about asking him. But I told him that you don’t ask for someone else’s permission with a girl like Glimmer. He had to just tell Micah why he loved her and that would be enough for the old man. Now Sparkles has to give him the okay.”

Adora looks at her and shakes her head slightly, smiling.

“So _wise_.”

She rolls her eyes and nudges Adora with a shoulder.

“It was fun. Glimmer’s gonna be so happy.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. It’s special, y’know? We—I—”

Catra blushes suddenly, mouth snapping shut. Adora’s heart starts pounding.

“What?” she breathes, eyes never leaving Catra.

“Nothing. I just—It’ll be nice.” Catra looks away for a moment, but turns to face her again. “It sounds nice. Marrying someone in front of all the people who make you feel safe and happy.”

Adora has to concentrate on breathing steadily. She thinks carefully, deliberately. _In out in out_.

“Yeah,” she agrees, her voice distant to her own ears. 

Catra stands then, the sky bright behind her as she holds a hand out for Adora with a smile.

“Come on, I promised Netossa an Ice Ball rematch before they start getting ready for tomorrow.”

Adora takes her hand and gets up, but Catra doesn’t let go as she leads them across the courtyard. She is only half listening to Catra explaining the plans she and Bow made for the gardens as Adora looks back, down, all around at this moment in time.

The Catra she had always known had become the one everyone got to see, and Adora’s heart swells with love.

It swells with something she’s sure of.

//

(Adora barely manages to complete her very tiny, but crucial mission. She almost says the word “ring” four times and is panicky enough to concern Glimmer, but when they open the main doors to an already teary Bow standing in a garden transformed by all their friends, none of it matters.

Bow drops to one knee and Catra and Adora watch from a distance, hand in hand. They both squeeze softly, as if to whisper “ _someday_ ”.

Glimmer says yes.)

//

Adora rarely dreams. If she does, it’s shapes in light, distant faces, warm voices. Once or twice, she sees Mara. They don’t speak, but the gleam in her eyes and the proud smile are enough. Adora wonders sometimes if she doesn’t dream much anymore because her days are enough to sate the searching she used to feel in her sleep. 

There is nothing left to hope for. She has it all.

Peace is a never-ending gift. It is perspective and they never lose it—when she, Catra, Bow and Glimmer find themselves arguing about mapping planet systems, planning exploratory missions, even organizing the next seasonal feast for the kingdom, they all look at each other and start laughing. That much would never change.

They spend years flitting in and out of Etheria, bringing She-Ra to planets both familiar and new to magic. Catra is always at Adora’s side and with the guidance of the princesses, of Queen Glimmer and Prince Consort Bow, of Micah and the wisdom of every world they encounter, their mission to spread magic back through the universe continues with careful success.

There are always new places to explore, new boundaries to push, but no matter where they go, the story of She-Ra is known and revered.

Their home is always Bright Moon—the open light of their room, the sound of water by their bed, their best friends walking the same floors. 

The night before, Catra and Adora had returned from a mission to a faraway system of planets that had welcomed magic with open, awestruck arms. She, Catra, Glimmer and Bow had stayed up until the wee hours of the morning, talking about the new worlds. 

( _“Symposia and Tranel had the worst food.”_

_“Catra, don’t be rude.”_

_“What? You agreed with me. It’s not like they can hear us.”_

_“How was Praxis? The intergalactic scans made it look incredible. I could barely believe my screen.”_

_“It was beautiful, Bow. We went up to the highest mountain and Catra cried, it was so lovely.”_

_“I had something in my eye! It was also very lovely. Unrelated.”_

_“Bow, darling, you should have them test out that thing you made last week. He’s found a way to store visual data on a portable machine.”_

_“Really? That sounds amazing!”_

_“Yeah, he stayed up for days and grumbled about it till it was done. He missed a few meetings, but I let it slide.”_

_“Ever the gracious queen.”_ )

They sleep in, warm and comfy until the sun rises high enough to urge them out of bed. There is always something to do, somewhere to check on, someone to check in with, but for that day, all they have on the agenda is to get ready for a party.

Catra throws on her clothes, slides a band through her hair and leaves for the kitchens in search of some food. They both know it’s going to be a long wait till dinner. Scorpia will undoubtedly speak for a while on her many favorite subjects—friendship, love, the transformation and growth of the territory formerly known as the Fright Zone. But the main event is the ceremony connecting her kingdom to Perfuma’s after their union.

It will be Scorpia’s first official ball.

Adora takes her time, enjoying the solitude as she puts on her dress. She fits her hair carefully through the golden headpiece she wears for special events—the red of the center jewel reminds her of She-ra’s strength. Of her own. 

Catra always tries to wear some red because of it.

She walks across the room, running her fingers through the cool water of the fountain when she hears a commotion ringing through the halls.

“ _Catra! We’re going to a very special event! Can’t you do something with your hair?”_

_“I did! I tied it!”_

_“Come here!”_

Adora laughs and shakes her head. There isn’t a chance Glimmer can make Catra budge.

She looks up, catching her own eyes in the water’s reflection and something in her chest _seizes._

Breath frozen, she feels like she’s in a trance. This moment—why does it feel so familiar?

Had she dreamt this?

Glimmer and Catra burst through the door.

“Just let me brush it!”

“No!” Catra yells, swinging herself around Adora to escape from their friend. “Don’t let her touch me, she’s gonna torture me.” 

“Do you always have to be this dramatic?” Glimmer asks, hands at her hips.

Adora can do nothing but stand there, each word striking a chord so deep inside her that she can’t breathe. 

“C’mon, guys. If we’re late to Scorpia’s first ball, she’s gonna kill us.” Bow walks in, tall and golden in his regalia. Glimmer eases to his side as she always does and the two smile. 

“Fine!” she says, “you’re off the hook. This time.” They head out of the room, leaving a smug Catra and an Adora floating far in the past. 

She had not dreamt this. She had seen it, wrapped in shards and ribbons of a burning green. The grating voice of Horde Prime echoes in her mind.

 _A beautiful wish_.

The vision she had seen of this moment had almost been her undoing. The thought of a future so warm, so light and full of love—the impossibility of it hurt more than anything else.

_But there will be no future. Not for you._

She remembers the buzz of the magic radiating from the Heart of Etheria all those years ago. It had danced across her skin and only whispered against the virus’ searing pain. She remembers suspension and darkness, feeling helpless and losing herself piece by piece. 

She remembers a voice. Words that shot through her like a spell and brought her back to life.

_I love you. I always have._

_Stay_.

Catra walks ahead and turns to her, holding out a hand. The look she gives her leaves a wake of yearning Adora hasn’t felt in what seems like a lifetime. She runs her mind through the distant ache, thumbing over it like a scar of an old, old wound.

“You coming?”

She had saved Adora then, reaching out and calling for her when all she wanted was to give in to the green fire. She had saved Adora, had helped her save the world and the whole of the universe with her love. 

Does Catra realize that she is a hero in this story, too?

She hopes.

Adora finally breathes out, takes the whole of Catra in before her and the flickering edges of the vision start to fade. _Yes, it was a beautiful wish. And now, it’s a beautiful life_.

Catra’s face, how she stands light and tall, the curve of her neck and the white jacket that matches Adora’s dress hanging from one shoulder. 

Her eyes. Her smile.

These things, Adora knows. Across every moment and every life they had lived.

Adora does not dream much anymore. She doesn’t have to.

She takes Catra’s hand.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to the gays 'r us gc for never letting me rest from yelling about any of this & a big hug for mila, my writing partner-in-crime
> 
> to noelle & the cast & crew of spop: thank you for this story. that's what all the craziness around the show boils down to - thank you.
> 
> twitter @insertmonthhere or tumblr @gostorain for more emo words


End file.
